At least some known construction projects, such as the construction of a new building or a renovation of a building, may require funding that can be financed or secured from a lender, such as a bank, in the form of a line of credit (“LoC”). Such funds can have a corresponding predetermined schedule for the construction project, wherein the schedule includes various agreed upon terms, such as, for example, deadlines for completing various phases of the project and the release of a set number funds upon completion of each phase. Construction delays due to, for example, bad weather or injuries, and/or subpar building processes may delay the schedule and/or create a misrepresented completion of work. One approach used to mitigate such issues is to have inspectors be sent to the construction site on a regular basis to determine the progress of the construction project and to authorize the release the next batch of funds. However, this approach can be time-consuming by having a person physically visit a site on various occasions and can take-up various resources.
At least some known virtual and crypto-currencies, such as Bitcoin™, are gaining acceptance as viable mechanisms for performing purchase transactions and other financial services transactions, such as the currency used for funding construction projections. The transfer of units of these virtual and crypto-currencies between parties, which is essential to the ultimate success of these virtual and crypto-currencies, relies on a robust block-chain ledger structure that, due to its public nature, redundant verification, and resistance to fraudulent activity, offers advantages over existing centralized server systems. Despite its many advantages, however, such known block-chain-based ledger systems have several drawbacks, especially when used to monitor loan transactions for construction projects due to the secure, high-risk and/or sensitive contexts.